Blenders are used to make a variety of food and drink items. It is often desirable to control the temperature of the items to be blended. The mixing action of the blender blades produces friction between the ingredients, the blades and the blender container. The result is raising the temperature of the mixture. This is a particular problem when making cold drinks or soups. In order to cool the ingredients during blending, ice is often added to the mixture. This has several drawbacks. First, it results in the mixture having a “crushed ice” texture or consistency. Second, the blended ice will melt after a short period of time, diluting the mixture. Ideally, the contents of the blender should be cooled during and after blending without diluting the ingredients in the blender container. In this scenario, the contents of the blender can then be stored or refrigerated if not used initially, without damage from dilution due
U.S. Patent Application No. 2006/0171248, issued to Chou illustrates a blender that has a freezing preservation function. The blender has a container that is removably connected with the housing. The container has a dual wall with a sealed cavity formed between the inner and outer wall. A freezing medium is filled into the cavity. In use the freezing medium is available for freezing juice and keeping it fresh for a longer time.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,023,587, issued to Robbins describes a chemical cooling stick for beverages. A cooling stick has an outer envelope which contains a crystalline freezing compound and an inner envelope which contains a fluid which cooperates with the crystalline cooling chemical so that when the inner container is broken and the chemicals admix they provide a reduced temperature. The outer envelope is attached to a stirring stick.
U.S. Patent. No. D531,445, issued to Bodum is directed to an ornamental design for a jug that has a small container attached to the underside of the lid and suspended down into the jug. The jug has dual walls apparently for insulation to maintain the hot or cold temperature of the contents. It is apparent that the inner container would be for adding a thermal medium or also providing heating or cooling features.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,786,361, issued to Moothart et al. discloses a beverage cooling and dispensing device that has two separate chambers that are mutually exclusive of each other with the inner chamber adapted to be filled with ice for cooling a beverage that is contained in the outer container. The upper portion is closed off by a common two-in-one combination lid. A tap faucet is provided for controlled release of the beverage.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide a device and method for cooling the ingredients in a blender during and subsequent to blending. It is a further objective to provide such cooling without diluting the contents of the blender. It is a still further objective of the invention to provide a means for sealing the top of the blender both during and subsequent to blending. It is yet a further objective to provide a device that is easily cleaned and sanitized after use. Finally, it is an objective of the present invention to provide a device that is durable, inexpensive and simple to use.
While some of the objectives of the present invention are disclosed in the prior art, none of the inventions found include all of the requirements identified.